Say Me too
by Invisible-16
Summary: In which a little game of hide and seek turned into a big chance of a confession (A little rushed but I'll fix it XD)
**Title: Say Me too**

 **Summary: In which a little game of hide and seek turned into a big chance of a confession**

 **Note: XDDDD I had free time and then I got XDDDD I am free for summer and—AND—AAANNND! I am doing too many things at once XDD**

 **This is a collection of one-shots and all are according to my OTP of course the reason for the title is because of the first story.**

 **~o0o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Say Me too**

 **~o0o0o0o~**

 _Summary for this chapter:_

 _Kageyama and Hinata have long had their feelings for each other and neither of them had the guts to say their true feelings. Thankfully a little push from their loving sempais made a good start towards a new relationship. AU! In which the 3_ _rd_ _years are graduating._

Pairing: **KageHina**

 **~o0o0o~**

"HINATA NICE KILL!"

"UUUOOOOOHHHH!"

"DUMBASS!"

Same scene, same people, same volleyball—same old same old. Daichi was giving out shout outs after a nice kill. Suga applauded at awesome receives—of course he would still do some little shenanigans every now and then. Both of them still looked like the typical mom and dad in the court—of course it was a given that they were an icon regardless of anyone mentioning. Nishinoya and Tanaka would always shout out anything—just anything in this case since they like it being loud and all. At the sideline would be Kiyoko and Yachi. They would talk about things to do as the role of a manager—same old same old. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would just stay like that. Give somewhat compliments to each other and just do what they normally do. Tsukki would give side comments and Yamaguchi would always be there to follow it. Asahi being the kindest chocoball in the group would just look like a big bear and show his strength when needed and back to a gentle giant right after.

Hinata like his name suggest, he was a big ball of sunshine. More like a walking ball of hyper energy that only idiots and dorks alike would be drawn to him. He was always so happy and energetic—especially when it came to volleyball. His smile would always grow so wide and adorable every time he hits that ball with full force. More when he shows that very expression to Kageyama. His eyes would become so full of passion and so much enthusiasm that even Kageyama would always stay in trance for a good few moments until he realizes that he was looking weird.

Kageyama was your typical sports idiot. Nothing but volleyball enters his head. It was supposed to be the first thing that comes into his mind when being asked about the 'best thing'. Apparently, this thought was soon replaced by a walking ball of energy know as Hinata. His thoughts went wilder than he thought he would when his dreams were replaced with Hinata confessing to him down to doing erotic stuffs.

At some point, it made him feel guilty to the point that he couldn't meet with Hinata's eyes.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted while waving at him. _Damn his eyes look adorable with that smile._ Of course, those words went down the mental mouth. Hinata popped a volleyball in front of Kageyama's face, "Let's play some volleyball! Give me some tosses!"

Kageyama just looked up to Hinata with a bored expression, "Don't want to." _The heat in here makes sweat and you a bad combination to my being._

Hinata looked depressed, "Come on..! This is more or less the last time I can play with you while the third years are around!"

Kageyama stopped whatever he was doing and pondered about that thought.

Heavy running footsteps were heard by the halls then stopped by their classroom.

The door abruptly open.

"OOOOOHHHH SHOYO! KAGEYAMA! GOOD TIMING COME WITH US!" Nishinoya shouted.

"THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY!" Tanaka added.

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Earlier that time**

Nishinoya invaded Asahi's classroom, "ASAHII! I have something to discuss!' He shouted.

Asahi remained calm despite having to deal with the other ball of energy, "What would that be, Nishinoya..?"

Nishinoya didn't hesitate as he entered the third year's room—apparently it was a normal thing so they didn't put too much of an attention. He took the nearest available chair and sat on it. Nishinoya leaned forward to close the gap—it seemed to be something worth to discuss, "I need your help... We actually." He said, "Tanaka and I are thinking of getting Shoyo and Kageyama together."

Asahi tilted his head to the side, "Is there a need..? I mean they already look like a couple."

"That's the point!" Nishinoya pointed out, "They look like lovers but none of them confessed to each other!"

"Haaah?"

"SEE! Your reaction proves a lot! Ryuu already told me that Shoyo has a huge crush on Kageyama but he thinks he is being hated Kageyama on the other hand also likes Shoyo but he thinks it's just confusion! It pisses me and Ryuu because they keep spreading the love!" He said in a begrudging tone as he clutched his head like there was no tomorrow.

Asahi flailed his arms around because he was confused as how to calm Nishinoya's nerves, "Uuuhh... Nishinoya... You should consult with Daichi or Suga... They have better power over them." He said.

Nishinoya stood up, eyes looking so determined, "Asahi-san will you accompany me to mom and dad!" Never did it sound like a request since Asahi was already under process of being dragged to the other classroom.

A few moments later, Suga gave the green light—and given that it was Suga who gave the go, Daichi didn't have the power to reject anymore.

...

...

"And so you have it! You guys don't need about anything because we are just giving those two a push!" Tanaka explained to the current participants that they gathered.

Moments later, Hinata and Kageyama were dragged into the court.

Why are we doing this again..?" Tsukishima slowly asked as he watched Nishinoya and Tanaka drag the duo into the gym.

"We've managed to convince Daich-san to play with us a game of hide and seek!" Nishinoya proudly said.

"Hah?" The rest of the team dumbly asked.

"Hm... Hmmm. HMMM!" Tanaka grunted as he took the center stage, "You guys just don't understand! Sometimes we have to take a break from everything so today—"

"WE WILL PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" The two said in unison.

More question marks appeared on the team's head.

"Oohh! Looks like everyone is here!" Suga commented as he entered the court, "Weeellll it's just a change of pace so we took the opportunity—other than that Daichi didn't see a problem with it so it's a go!"

On cue, Daichi also entered the court, "Rules are simple. The lower years will hide and the third years will seek. We have until the end of our typical practice time. If we can't find everyone by then, we treat them something. Otherwise, confess if we managed to catch you all."

"It sounded like a pokemon reference... did I get that right, Tsukki..?" Yamaguchi side commented.

Tsukishima looked a bit impressed at the innocent remark, "More or less... I think."

 **~o0o0o~**

...

...

"I was so sure that I got here first..!" Hinata shouted/ whispered— _hissed_ at Kageyama. He had his knees bent up to his chest to save up space. His back was pressed against Kageyama's body. Thankfully the darkness of the room made his face hard to see otherwise Kageyama would see the blushing mess he is.

"Shut up! Just be grateful that I chose to keep you!" In so many angles, those words meant something else in Kageyama's mind. He closed his eyes and looked away even though there was nothing else to see. Hinata's body fitted perfectly in his embrace.

 _Those kinds of dreams suddenly returned._

Kageyama shook those thoughts away before—

"Ka-Kageyama..?!" Hinata muttered.

 _Well that was fast._

"My bad..." Was Kageyama's only response, "You can leave if you want..."

"Eh..?"

"I'm always rude to you... so I'm sure you have some hidden grudges against me..." The raven added.

Hinata turned around and met his eyes with Kageyama, "You always fight with me so I thought you were the one who holds grudges against me!" He said only to be covered by Kageyama's hand.

"Shhhh! They'll find us!"

Hinata removed the hand, "Sorry..."

"Hinata..." Kageyama said.

"Hahaha... What's up with you Kageyama-kun..! You don't seem like yourself..." Hinata only commented.

"Hinata... I want you to do something for me." He started

Hinata just nodded his head.

"I'm not going to force you but I want— _need_ you to say 'Me too' after what I'm going to say next." Kageyama said. A faint tint of pink could be seen on his cheeks—something Hinata couldn't see because of the current light settings. Regardless, he just said yes.

Kageyama gave Hinata one sweet kiss, "I am in love with you." He said after parting.

Hinata's chest felt like pounding outside of his chest. His face was beet red and look flustered compared to before. He looked back at Kageyama and returned the kiss.

"Me too..."

 **~o0o0o~**

 **XDDDD What do you think~? Not so sure about the next chapter but hey! A story XD**

 **Review?**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
